Many electronic systems benefit from the use of cache memory. In some electronic systems, driver software may be provided to utilize cache memories.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,015 describes some utilizations of a cache memory which may include determining whether requested information is part of a streaming access, and directly transferring the requested information between a storage device and a memory if the requested information is part of the streaming access. Alternately, if the requested information is not part of the streaming access, it may be transferred between the storage device and a cache. In various embodiments, the cache may be a non-volatile disk cache.
In a white paper published at ftp://download.intel.com/design/flash/NAND/turbomemory/whitepaper.pdf, a white paper describes Intel® Turbo Memory as consisting of an Intel Turbo Memory controller ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit) chip and two Intel NAND flash non-volatile memory components that enable faster resume to productivity after hibernate, providing additional power savings by limiting hard disk drive accesses and increasing application responsiveness for a richer user experience.